In a projection system, it is desirable to provide nearly uniform illumination for a rectangular pixilated panel without wasting light. In Kohler illumination, in which a rectangular portion is used from the center of a generally round uniform beam, a substantial amount of light is wasted. In Abbe illumination, any non-uniformities present in the source are also present in the image. If additional homogenizer components are introduced into the optical path, such as diffusers, lens arrays, or tunnel-shaped light guides, they may detrimentally impact the size, complexity, expense, and/or efficiency of the projector.